


Desperate

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi needs a little help with Erwin from time to time.  Mike is more than happy to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Found some inspiration to write again.

In all honestly Mike had been waiting patiently for this day to come and had a feeling it was dawning on him for the past week now. And he was right. Mike can smell the sullen little man from just outside his barrack door, could almost see the tension seeping in like a fog from beneath the casing long before the newly appointed captain knocked briskly against the hard wood. And just because he can, Mike takes his time going to the door - dropping his mug of coffee off in the kitchenette sink and contemplates washing it before the knocking starts up again with a more urgent pace. Yelling would come next and he would rather avoid that at the moment. Mike barely has the door unlocked and cracked open before Levi is pushing his way into the room without an invitation.

“Took you long enough.”

Levi bustles further in and heads straight for his usual chair, surveying the small living space with a critical eye for every minimal piece of clutter left out. 

“Please, do come in, Levi.” 

Dry amusement is heavily laced in Mike’s tone as the smaller man makes himself comfortable on the leather chair, ignoring the comment entirely.

“He’s insatiable - I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Who, Erwin?”

“Of course Erwin - who else!”

Levi jerks around in his chair to face Mike for the first time, his eyes are dark rimmed with lack of sleep but bright with fervor.

“I need your help, Mike - like last time.”

The smile that creeps across Mike’s thin lips could easily be described as wolfish. Oh yes, he knows just what kind of help Levi needs with Erwin and he is more than happy to be of service. 

“Like last time?”

“Yes like last time - when you fucked him up the ass. Quit trying to bait me, I am in no mood.”

Mike frowns some when Levi ruins all his fun of trying to fluster the smaller man and force a bit of begging for his help. He must have really tried to handle the situation on his own and is now beyond his wits end. 

“Hmm I see that.”

“So are you going to help or what?”

“Sure I will help you guys out.”

“Good.”

And with that Levi is up and out of the chair and reaching for the front door. Mike watches him from beneath the fringe of his bangs, head cocked as the little captain pulls the door open before looking up and over his shoulder at his tall friend.

“Tonight at 21:00 then…”

Levi then hesitates with walking out and Mike notices a twinge of pink warming the sharp cheeks of his face before Levi turns to leave again and offers out, 

“Thanks, Mike.”

The blonde smiles as Levi all but slams the door in his wake and he can’t hide the excitement anymore at the prospects of tonight. Mike saunters back into his living quarters and decides to take a bath, not wanting to turn Levi off later with his sensitivities. As he draws the hot water and pulls his dirty training clothes off he thinks back to the first time he was asked to join Levi and Erwin in the bedroom. It seems it was Erwin’s idea initially, but Levi was the one who made it happen - which is odd considering the commander and his history together. But Erwin is nothing but noble and a gentleman and Mike assumes he would never come to him with the request of getting fucked unconscious while - let’s face it - being practically married to his little titan killer. He wouldn’t risk losing Levi like that. But it seems the commander didn’t realize how serious Levi took the drunken half hearted suggestion. Or how much he needed it.

As Mike sinks down into the refreshing bath he pours some lightly scented oils into the water and lets it wash the grime from his skin. He remembers Erwin early in their military career - earnest and focused and unstoppably driven. He was pegged as a future commander before they even made it out of cadet training and into the Survey Corps - _if he wasn’t killed out there_ they would say. But Mike knew Erwin was a survivor from day one. 

They had fooled around a bit like most of the soldiers. A hand job in the showers, a blowjob in the early mornings, heated makeout sessions in Nile’s bunk just to piss him off. But Mike remembers the day it all changed: their very first expedition beyond the walls. It was their first taste of true freedom and Erwin’s dream, but also with a living hell. They made it back with a quarter of their troops gone and a heavy dose of stifling reality. Mike will never forget the look in Erwin’s eyes as they reached the safety of the walls again, they were full of horror, grief, fear and a fierce determination. That night he came to Mike like a madman. He was rough and demanding, forcing Mike from his clothes and willing him aroused before begging and pleading for a good, hard fuck. Mike was a bit shocked, but also dealing with his own demons the expedition brought forth and collided with Erwin in a tangle of limbs and passion and desperation. It was intense and exactly what they both needed. Later that night was the first and last time Mike had ever seen Erwin cry.

Mike dunks his head into the tub then lathers his wet, shaggy hair with shampoo. He doesn’t like to think about how wrecked Erwin was that night so long ago, of how vulnerable his stoic commander can be. Instead Mike remembers how that was the catalyst for their post mission tradition of fucking each other until neither could think of the atrocities they faced just outside the walls, if only for a few delirious hours. It was never more than that though, it never went deeper than a frantic release, a need for distraction and pleasure. When Levi came along Mike readily stepped aside, knowing he would never fully have his commander’s heart even if he at times he had wished for it.

The bath is cold by the time Mike pulls himself from the water and fetches a towel. As he dries off his mind drifts to the small captain. Levi flew into their lives like a whirlwind and Mike knew the second their fates crossed all those years ago in the filthy underground that they would be forever intertwined. Though he didn’t know just how literal that would end up being. He had seen the mutual, though denied, attraction between his best friend and the little thug immediately. But it took a good year and a great bit of heartbreak before they both stopped lying to themselves. It was only a few months into the new relationship that Mike saw Erwin struggle. There had been around five expeditions outside the walls since Levi and Erwin got together and the blonde took his needs elsewhere than Mike’s bed. All were varying degrees of success, but that didn’t seem to matter. Mike could see it in the stiff movements, the sunken blue eyes and the edgy temper that Erwin was spiraling off kilter into dangerous territory. It was the same as when Erwin tried to handle things on his own for a time, not wanting to rely on Mike so heavily and fell into a deep depression before Mike had had enough of the bullshit and just shoved him up against a wall and showed him the error in his judgment. 

Now throwing on comfortable cotton pants and a light pull over, Mike glances at his clock and sees there is still a few hours before he is to meet at Erwin’s. Though Levi didn’t specify where, they always meet in Erwin’s rooms and it doesn't surprise Mike seeing as it’s more secluded in the camp and risks no mess of Levi’s own things. Mike plops down on his bed, his wet hair making a damp spot on the quilt beneath his head and causing a chill to go down his spine. He thinks back to the first time Levi asked for his help and stunned him as his attuned senses picked up no lies or mockery from the smaller man, just urgency and concern while ever blunt. 

_  
“He, Erwin...he said you used to fuck him and make him feel good.”_

_“Well yes but…”_

_“I want you to do it for him again.”_

_“What?”_

_“I - he’s...he’s closing up. I can’t give him what he needs.”_

_“Levi…”_

_“I tried okay, it’s not...its not the same I guess. It doesn't matter though - I can’t see him like this anymore. He doesn't sleep he's anxious and he’s shutting me out. He’s blaming himself for everything and I can’t get him out of his damn stupid head - not like you could. I remember how different he was...before we got together and he’d spend the night with you. Don’t think I’m dumb or that I didn’t know.”_

_“That obvious?”_

_“Painfully.”_

__

Mike had never seen Levi so frazzled then that night, so on edge, and realized just how big of a toll this was taking on Levi as well as Erwin. It took a lot of courage to admit he could not satisfy his lover in this capacity and to seek another who he knew could. Mike realized right away this was a deep love and an unwavering trust between them and knew when he agreed that all parties involved would come out just fine and hopefully better for it. This wasn’t about a greedy fuck or fantasy - it was about Erwin needing to let go for one goddamn second and not be in control or responsible and just be overwhelmed. But this didn’t prevent Mike from enjoying every second of Erwin’s gripping heat and panting breaths for more. 

Levi was possessive. So much more so than Mike had anticipated and he would be a liar if he didn’t say it turned him on. He was demanding and a bit bossy and watched every second of Mike pounding Erwin into the mattresses with a furious and heady look in his eyes, cursing every time Mike’s cock made Erwin cry out unabashed. Erwin begged for it from both of them and ultimately came bent over his own desk with Mike buried balls deep up his slick hole and Levi wedged between his legs with his mouth wrapped around the commander’s prick. Erwin slept for eighteen hours that night. 

It didn’t happen after every mission and only when Levi came to him. In fact it has been quite awhile now since Mike was invited again to their unspoken arrangement. But the expedition death tolls were piling up and a lot of stress was put on the Corps as a whole - Mike couldn’t begin to understand the pressure on Erwin’s shoulders and knew it was only a matter of time before Levi needed a bit of assistance in handling Erwin. And Mike is always happy to help.

When he opens his eyes Mike realizes he had dozed off into a light sleep and now only has fifteen minutes to get to Erwin’s quarters across the yard. He scrambles to find shoes and an overcoat before heading out with a little bounce in his long stride and a fluttering heart. Mike is giddy knowing what awaits him and finds himself at Erwin’s barracks much quicker than he felt the trip take. Rapping lightly on the commander’s door, Mike only has to wait a moment in anticipation before its opening and Erwin looks up at him with a small smile.

“Mike.”

He says with a weariness that belies the warm expression on his face as he pulls the door open in invitation for the taller man to enter. Mike is a little surprised since Levi is usually the one to answer the door on these nights with Erwin already half worked over and trussed up on the bed like an offering for him. Looking closer Mike can see the exhaustion in those subdued blue eyes and rigid posture. Every bit as fraught as Levi was looking hours ago in his own room. They waited too long this time.

“You waited too long.”

Mike says as he steps in and to find Levi sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea and a sour yet relieved look upon his face.

“That’s because Erwin here was adamantly refusing… something about not wanting to take advantage his best friend or some nonsense.”

Levi pointedly leers at Erwin over his shoulder and Mike turns to regard his commander with a chuckle and raised eyebrows lost in his dusty blonde bangs.

“This again, Erwin?” 

The man actually looks a bit sheepish and shrugs his shoulders as he rounds Mike and heads over to stand by Levi. Mike notices the fellow blonde is in a similar get up as himself, worn comfortable house clothes, while Levi is still in full uniform minus the 3DM gear. Mike pulls his coat and shoes off by the door and continues,

“You know I don’t feel that way - never have. Right?”

Erwin shakes his head yes, flopping his hair out of place some.

“I know, it just seems _wrong_ sometimes. Unfair to both of you.”

“Do you need this?”

“ _Yes._ ”

The choked response and pleading look is enough to snap Mike’s patience, but Erwin needs reassurance right now as he fights the dark deep pits of his own mind.

“Well that’s all I care about then.”

“And do you really think I would be allowing this to happen if I didn’t want it? I brought him into this mess if you remember.”

Levi chimes in and Erwin is a bit defeated now, knowing he had been foolish to stave this off with two very consenting and willing partners. The commander just nods again as he looks down at his bare toes.

“Besides, do you have any idea how hot your face is when Mike splits you open on that monster cock...fuck.”

“No where near as lovely as yours is while spread open beneath me, I’m sure.”

“Shut up.”

Levi grumbles but that rosy shade of red starts to color the tips of his nose and cheeks again. Mike smiles as he quietly watches the exchange, happy to see a bit of vivaciousness back in the pair. 

“Now are we done pussyfooting around here. I’d like to see you begging on the sheets before my tea goes cold.”

Both of the tall men laugh out right at that, but Levi doesn’t look even remotely like he is kidding. They both make their way to the bed, confident and easy in their comfort with each other as Levi watches from his perfect vantage point on the small sofa, tea cup to his mouth in that ridiculous way he holds things. Mike and Erwin stay in profile facing one another so Levi can easily observe both of them. Despite his earlier misgivings Erwin reaches out for Mike first, his hand itching to grab at of one of the few taller than him - intent on dragging him down for a kiss to start things off. But Levi barks before the commander’s hand even gets halfway there. 

“No touching him yet. That’s your punishment for denying yourself and me this for far longer than necessary.”

Erwin actually makes a tiny whimper of a noise almost too faint for Mike to even hear, but brings his hand back to his side and stares longingly first over to Levi who only smirks with zero sympathy then back to up Mike.

“Go on then, Mike. Do as you please with him.”

Levi is not a passive observer by any means in these encounters. Mike is fairly certain if he had the brawn to back up the domineering personality there would be no need for Mike’s presence here at all. But as things stand Levi is just physically not capable of giving Erwin that helpless controlled feeling he so craves. Levi had tried toys and restraints, but Erwin never reacted to it the way he does beneath Mike’s bare hands and massive weight - the way he looms over him with silent authority that demands nothing less than utter submission. Mike’s shear bulk is enough to hold Erwin in place in a way Levi could never hope to do. 

Mike demonstrates this ability as he takes a step closer to Erwin and peers down at him with narrowed, bright eyes just to watch the commander uncharacteristically shy away under the scrutiny of it. Erwin almost deflates until Mike snatches his hand out to grab a hold of that golden blonde hair and yanks his head back hard to expose the gorgeous column of Erwin’s neck. Mike crowds against Erwin so they are flush and leans down to breath in deeply the arousal that is now scenting his skin. Erwin gasps and leans into the hard body pressed so close, his fingers twitching at his side in his diligence to keep his hands to himself.

“That’s right _commander_ you are completely at his mercy and I am going to just sit here and watch as Mike fucks you. How does that sound?”

Erwin whimpers and Mike bites into his neck, high just beneath his jaw where the marks will easily be seen by any who dare look so closely. It warrants a colorful curse form Levi and a buck of Erwin’s hips deliciously against his thigh. Mike licks a warm, wet trail from neck to Erwin’s ear where he nibbles for a moment before gruffly whispering against the sensitive flesh.

“Strip.”

Erwin shivers as Mike pulls away completely after the demand to give him room to obey. Mike glances sideways at Levi, pleased to find the smaller man enraptured by the scene before him and sporting a good sized tent in his white uniform pants. All eyes are back on the blonde though as he pulls the grey cotton shirt from his strong body and tosses it to the ground by his feet. Levi arches a thin eyebrow, but otherwise stays silent on the matter of neatness when Erwin goes for his sleep pants, hooking his thumbs beneath the waistband and dropping them to the floor to reveal his lack of underwear which Levi probably already knew. The commander’s cock is at full attention and bobbing against his lower abdomen with every movement, the light foreplay more than enough to get him completely hard in his overly needy state. Mike himself is feeling the effects of having Erwin once more in his grasp and palms at his own thick length in his cotton pants as Erwin displays himself in all of his chiseled, war hardened glory.

“Beautiful.”

Mike thinks it while Levi vocalizes it in an awed exhalation of breath, like its the first time he’s seen Erwin naked though this is far from the truth. Erwin stands confidently between the two fully clothed men, eager now for their earlier promises. 

“Isn’t he beautiful, Mike?”

The tall man nods in agreement as his eyes rake over every inch of cream skin and thick muscle. Erwin looks at Levi with a clumsy little smile like he’s not sure how to respond.

“Beautiful and mine - aren’t you, Erwin?”

“Yes...yours, Levi.”

A shit eating grin plasters itself across Levi’s face as he rests his tea cup on the little side table to lean in closer to the debauchery in front of him. 

“Do you want me to let Mike fuck you? Let him give you just what your whore hole craves? Hmm?”

“Yes, please Levi - please I need it.”

Erwin looks imploringly first at Levi then over to Mike again who’s got a full grip of his prick between his thighs now at the display before him.

“Ask him nicely.”

Those big blue eyes snap up to Mike’s own so longingly the taller man’s breath hitches.

“Please, Mike…”

Mike looks to Levi again and gets a terse nod as a cue before he is throwing Erwin down to the bed behind them. Erwin yelps in surprise at the manhandling and lands in a sprawl onto his sheets, disoriented for a moment before Mike crashes down on him with teeth and lips and hands everywhere. The commander can not keep from grabbing for the larger man anymore, hooking his arms around his neck and reeling him in even closer down onto the bed while hitching his naked hips into Mike’s soft cotton clad thighs. Mike manages to pull away for a breath and keeps Erwin pinned flat to the bed beneath him. 

“Damn, you massive beasts are so sexy together.”

Mike chuckles while Erwin pants and withers uselessly against the others unmoving strength. 

“Take Mike’s clothes off, Erwin.”

The commander is quick to try and obey Levi, but Mike doesn't relent his grip just for the satisfaction of seeing Erwin struggle and work himself up even more. It has the desired effect on all in the room and when Mike finally releases him, Erwin lunges at his clothes like a starved man, pulling and stretching the fabric in his haste to see the impressive body it hides.

“That’s right, Erwin, take a good look at the powerhouse that is about to screw you into oblivion. I know you have missed it, missed him. Being able feel how dominated and desperate you make me feel. You need this don’t you?”

“Yes...yes. God yes I need it - need you Mike, Levi….”

Mike helps Erwin gets his pants off before sitting up over their commander again whose eyes are drinking in the large, powerful man with undeniable lust. With his freedom Erwin reaches up to run his hands across the plains of muscles and scars in reverence, just as Mike remembered him doing in their trainee days after particularly brutal missions outside the walls. Erwin’s fingers stop short of Mike’s now painfully hard cock as he looks over to Levi who is smirking at them again.

“Go ahead, I know how much you love sucking cock. I’ll get the oil while you make Mike nice and wet for that little hole of yours.”

Erwin groans, but gladly takes his permission to grip Mike’s needy prick before licking at the tip just how he knows Mike likes it. They hear Levi get up from the sofa and root around the room, but Erwin’s focus is only on Mike as he again latches that big bear paw of a hand in his blonde hair and coaxes the commander to take him deeper in his mouth. They go slow, letting Erwin breathe where he can around the thick girth until he manages to fit it fully down his throat. Both hands wrap around Erwin’s skull then in an almost overwhelming feeling of entrapment that pushes the tears watering from lack of oxygen in his eyes to finally roll down his cheek. Mike groans low and deep in his chest at the sight and maddening wet warmth that Erwin provides him. They don’t even notice Levi standing next to them by the bed with the vial of oil until a few tense moments of mounting anticipation before Levi grips Erwin by the back the neck and wrenches his lover rather violently from off of Mike’s cock. Mike releases his hold instantly on Erwin’s hair and watches with morbid fascination as the blonde gasps for air before coughing and wheezing, spit leaking from his mouth to mingle with the tear tracks meeting at his strong jaw and continue down his throat. Levi gives him little time to recover before claiming Erwin’s mouth with his own, tongue licking deep into his used and pliant mouth to taste Mike’s flesh and precum. 

Mike leans back to appreciate the show and runs his rough palm over his spit slicked cock, groaning at the wanton little noises that slip between their kiss. When Levi pulls away they are both out of breath and looking rather heated. Levi turns back to Mike who's playing with himself before tossing the oil at him and moving a step back from the bed. Mike catches the vial with one hand and waits for Levi’s lead.

“Prep him - hands and knees so I can see.”

Erwin is a little shaky, but moves to comply, turning on the bed so his back is to Mike and Levi and gets on all fours. Mike stays off the his left side so Levi has an unobstructed view and gets to work liberally coating his fingers in the scentless oil. Erwin sinks his chest and head down onto the bed and keeps his ass up high on display for his little audience, too strung out now to hold himself on hands and knees. The commander’s breath is ragged and riddle with small pleas and whines, desperate beyond what either has seen before with such little physical attention paid him. It is terribly arousing and Levi sticks close not wanting miss a single twitch,

“Spread them wide, Erwin.”

He does and then the only warning Mike gives Erwin is a steadying hand on his cheek, helping to unnecessarily pull the already exposed ass further apart before thrusting his thick, greased middle finger straight in. Erwin shouts and tosses his head up from the mattress, not expecting such a quick penetration, though not complaining about it either. Mike knows just what Erwin can handle and after a few shallow pumps of his finger he adds the index in with the next thrust and Erwin jolts a bit up the bed before mewling and bucking back against Mike’s hand in earnest. 

“Such a greedy little pain whore...do you like that, Erwin? You like the burn and stretch of Mike’s fingers working you open?”

“Y-yes...ah yes I love it!”

Levi delivers a sharp spank to the asscheek Mike isn’t gripping and it causes Erwin to clamp up around the tall man’s fingers making him groan and push the digits deep still into the tight heat.

“Fuck, Levi, do that again.”

And the little captain complies with Mike’s request, landing some more stinging swats to Erwin’s upturned backside. Mike curses, imagining what it would feel like with his cock stuff up Erwin ass when he clenches down like that instead of his pistoning fingers. Erwin starts thrashing when the third finger is added and Mike really starts to scissor him open. Every time Mike brushes unintentionally against his prostate, Erwin whines high in his throat and it’s all Mike can do to not just tear into the man. As if reading his mind Levi leans downs close to Erwin’s ear and whispers loud enough for Mike to hear.

“Do you want it now, commander? Desperate enough to take it with only three fingers?”

“Yes, yes - yes, please! Mike, Levi I need it now...please!”

“It’ll hurt.”

“Please, I want it!”

“You heard him, Mike.”

The words are hardly out of Levi’s mouth before Mike his pulling his wet fingers free of Erwin’s loose and open asshole. In one swift motion he is kneeling on the bed between the commander’s obscenely spread legs and pushing his heavy cock through the ring of muscle, thankful for his excessive use of oil which more than lubes up his relentless push forward. Erwin lets out a soundless scream as the bulbous head of Mike’s prick breaches his ass, fingers clawing into the blankets as Mike drives home in one mighty thrust that sends him flat onto the bed. Mike covers Erwin from head to toe, draped over him like a ten ton shadow and trapping him on the mattress with no wiggle room. It is exactly what Erwin needs and his moaning and please escalate as Mike slowly pulls out. With the the tip barely still inside him Mike waits for moment to drink in the sight of Erwin wrecked beneath him only after on thrust. It’s a wondrous thing and this next time Mike slams down with real intent and the scream that leaves their commander’s lips echos in the bedroom as he nails the man’s prostate on the follow through. They set up a brutal rhythm after that, Erwin helpless to do anything but gasp and just take it, Mike’s brutal thrusts pin his hips to the bed and his heaving chest across his back give Erwin no leverage to even squirm back into the larger man. 

Levi allows it for a few long minutes, enjoying Erwin being so encumbered and vulnerable beneath Mike’s massive frame, almost as much as the man himself is. But he gets antsy for a better visual, despite Mike having a rather nice ass - especially when the muscles fire and clench with each deep penetration. 

“Ease up, I want to see how gaping wide you made him.”

It takes a lot of concentration for Mike to calm his hips, especially when Erwin is begging for him not to stop, to not slow down. But he listens to Levi and pulls himself from Erwin’s sweaty back to rock onto his heels between the commander’s thighs, giving him some much needed breathing room. Mike can hardly handle the mix of scents and heavy arousal that surrounds the three of them now. Had Levi not stopped him Mike isn’t sure how much longer he would have even lasted. Levi curses when Mike pulls away, his long thick cock still half way up Erwin’s ass, stretching him wide - at least double the girth of Levi’s own proportionate member. 

“Please, please - I am so close...please don’t stop now…”

Erwin all but sobs, but Levi is taking his time, running a hand over the blonde’s flank and down to the split of his cheeks. Levi’s nimble fingers play around the red and puckered rim of Erwin’s asshole, swollen and soaking wet from Mike’s cock and oil. His hands dance up across Mike’s half sheathed length making the man shiver and jerk into Erwin just the slightest bit before Levi’s fingers again find where they are joined and experimentally runs the tip around the puffy seam. Mike watches with unbridled desire, wanting to see those thin fingers disappear right along with his cock inside of Erwin. Levi wants it too, all of a sudden crazed for it. He wants to feel what its like to have the power Mike has over Erwin, to fuck him into a babbling mess of man and so far from their stoic leader. 

The first finger sinks in easier than he thought it would and Levi groans at the unbelievable tightness enveloping his index finger. Mike curses as the pressure dispels across his cock as well as Erwin’s body attempts to adjust to this new intrusion. A hoarse half sob escapes from Erwin’s mouth and Levi wiggles his finger just to hear it again.

“Hand me the oil.”

Levi’s voice is ragged, so turned on by the prospect of what he is about to do. Mike reaches down to the bed next to him and retrieves the oil, pulling the stopper open for Levi before handing it over. The smaller man washes his hand in the stuff before pouring even more right onto Erwin’s asshole and Mike’s cock. His one finger twists easily now with the added slick and Levi starts to work a second in between Mike’s prick. Mike is biting his lip and groaning loudly, eyes never leaving the lewd display of Erwin getting stretched even further. Erwin himself seems practically comatose except for the tiny mewls and gasps Levi’s fingers pull from him. Mike reached under them to find Erwin’s cock still rock hard and covered in cum along with the sheets beneath him. When he came Mike has no idea, but it doesn’t matter as there is obviously another orgasm brimming to be released and he’s not planning on missing this one. 

Levi has three fingers pressed around Mike’s thick cock already exploiting the small hole and gently eases them in and out. Erwin’s breathing becomes labored and both Mike and Levi lay a hand on his shivering back, soothing the stress being done to his tired body. Levi has done this before with Erwin, but it was his own cock and a toy and he knows this fit will be much more extensive than that was. But he remembers how Erwin howled for it, how he loved the thought of simultaneously taking two things up his ass and how Levi baited him through the whole thing.

“Is Mike’s cock not big enough for you anymore? Do you need to feel mine sliding right along with it?”

Erwin whines and Mike forcibly grabs the base of his own prick, about to cum at just the thought and the way Levi’s fingers are curling around him in search of Erwin’s prostate. When he hits it Erwin bucks up on the bed like a live wire and the most deplorable moan falls from his lips.

“Are you such a little cock whore you need two up this tight ass of yours? Is that it?”

Levi scratches across that sweet spot again and Erwin thrashes helplessly against his skewered backside.

“Tell me you want it, Erwin, or I pull out and let Mike finish you off.”

“N-no...plea...please I want to t-try...please...like that one time I want…”

“Shh calm down, love, we can try. You know what to say if it gets to be too much.”

Erwin nods vigorously into the bed and Mike watches on in shock that this is actually about to happen. Levi pulls his fingers out and they all whine at the loss, but then the smaller man is reaching again for the oil with purpose.

“Mike, get him on his back on top of you if you can.”

The tall man leans down to wrap his arms around Erwin’s front and pulls him up off the bed and against his chest, grimacing at the dead weight the commander is in his fucked out state. But they moan as every jostle knocks around Mike’s cock still determined to be filling his ass. Mike turns and flops them both onto their back where Erwin previously was now just reversed with Erwin draped with his back across the taller man’s front as they now stare up at the ceiling. He’s heavy against Mike’s chest and the other’s cock is starting to slip out from the new angle and copious amounts of oil, but Erwin clings to him for dear life. 

Levi is pulling his pants down just enough to bring his hard dick out, red and straining with confined need for so long now. He covers his cock in the oil and adds the rest of the bottle to Erwin’s asshole while dousing Mike’s length at the same time. Kneeling up on the bed between both massive man’s spread legs, Levi shuffles until he can line his drenched cock up with the already stuffed hole. Levi teases the rim and Mike’s twitching length with his dripping tip for a moment before shoving two finger just below the underside of Mike’s dick, preparing to help ease himself in. Erwin yelps and Levi immediately reach out with his unoccupied hand to grab a hold of the commander’s flagging need.

“Come on you cock slut - I know you can take both of us...mmm that’s it, relax big boy...you know you want it. Greedy bitch you are ganna take it.”

Mike kicks Erwin’s legs out and brings them up to his chest to hold him open wide for Levi. The new vantage point gives more room for Levi to start working himself in and he nudges his prick between the v of his fingers, creating a tiny passage in the taut muscles. Erwin cries out unheeded as Levi forces his way in next to Mike, every centimeter feeling like it’s ripping the commander apart. It is so hot and Mike is leaving hand shaped bruises on the backs of Erwin’s thighs from the relentless grip he uses to keep himself under control. The fit is excruciatingly tight and Erwin seems to be holding his breath from the intensity of it.

“Keep breathing, Erwin… d-deep breaths ah th-hats it…”

Slowly but surely Erwin begins to relax and Levi is able to get the flared head of his cock fully nestled next to Mike.

“Too ah m-much, too much c-can’t...too much!”

“You are doing so well Erwin, halfway there. Come on your ass is eating it up, you can do it.”

Erwin thrashes around as Levi smooths forward even more, muscles giving way with less fight now. But he never says his safe word. Mike is mouthing at Erwin’s neck and ears, trying to distract him from the pain just as Levi’s half assed hand job is suppose to be doing. The smaller man is far too focused though on his own task of making himself fit and Mike wishes desperately that he could see the fantastic sight as well.

“Oh my god, Mike.”

Levi gasps when finally he gets as far in as the other dicks and balls and legs will allow for and he sounds so far gone, mesmerized by Erwin’s asshole stretched impossibly wide around the both of them.

“Is it…”

“Fuck yesss.”

Erwin is trembling in Mike’s embrace, so thoroughly overwhelmed he’s not sure what exactly he is feeling other than being unequivocally full. Levi puts more effort into working the commander’s half masted erection, wanting him in the right headspace before attempting a thrust. Mike lets go of Erwin’s legs and they flop down to the bed like limp noodles, splayed out in a provocative fashion around Levi’s shaking form. With his hands now free Mike pets every inch of sweaty skin he can reach, calming Erwin down and whispering his dirty praises. After only a few minutes of this attention Erwin starts to whine and move into the hands all over his body, his cock heavy in Levi’s small palm once more.

“Are you ready, love? Ready to feel two dicks fucking you?”

Erwin simply moans in reply of Levi’s breathy question and bucks lightly causing a tiny mock of a thrust that sets them all on fire. No this won’t last long at all.

“Levi if you don’t hurry up I am going to flip you both over and do it myself.”

Mike’s patience is long gone now and he wiggles his hips to spur the smaller man on some more - not that he needs it. Levi curses at the feel of both of them moving around inside Erwin who in turn tightens up just a bit more and groans his own satisfaction at it. Needing no more prompting, Levi holds his breath as he slowly pulls out from the embrace he worked so hard to worm his way into, Mike and Erwin both groaning at the loss. A quick snap of his hips and Levi is pushing his way back in with a vengeance that has Erwin screaming and Mike crushing the commander to his chest. It’s intense, too intense and Levi gasps out a litany of curses and repeats the action. With the next thrust Erwin cries out to the ceiling with some semblance of a name on his lips, but the third and fourth and he goes limp over Mike, his head tucked against the taller man’s shoulder with his mouth hanging wide open and eyes screwed tightly shut. Mike is assaulted with so many senses at once that he also closes his eyes to not get lost in it all. Levi has bent himself over as far as he can and kisses and nips Erwin’s quivering stomach and chest, his breathing haggard and hand jerking Erwin’s cock off with each thrust of his own.

Though Mike is mostly stationary he is the first go, the impeccably tight heat of Erwin’s ass as Levi’s rigid dick slides along the underside of his own cock is almost maddening. He gives no warning, taken by surprise himself when Levi gets fully in their commander once more and his orgasm hits like the colossal titan. The head of Levi’s prick massages it’s way up Mike’s shaft in just that perfect way that sends him reeling and jerking under Erwin, his cum filling the overstuffed ass with even more warmth. Levi shouts when he feels it, Mike’s massive dick twitching with the force of his ejaculate, coating the commander’s insides with his hot seed. Erwin makes some unintelligent noise and tenses up, a hand reaching back to fist in Mike’s hair while the other gropes down for Levi. When Levi pulls out again his cock is covered in Mike’s release and that’s the last straw for him as well. Doubling over and practically crushing the commanders cock and balls, Levi bites into Erwin’s side as he gives one more mighty thrust and finds his own orgasm with the thought of Erwin being so crowded with cum that it leaks from his ruined hole. Erwin thrashes around and bucks into the painfully tight grip Levi now has on his prick and all it takes is Mike sinking his teeth into his neck for Erwin to follow the other two to his release, painting Levi’s shirt and all the way up to his neck with the mess of it. 

Levi collapses fully on top of Erwin, too exhausted and spaced out to care about the cum he is laying in. Erwin’s breathing is labored and it takes a lot of coaxing and caressing from Mike and Levi to bring him down from it. They carefully pull themselves free of the fucked out hole once the soften and lay their commander out on the bed. Levi retrieves some towels and water to clean them down while Mike kisses and massages the tired man limbs. It’s a quick bath, but better than nothing and Levi curses when he drags the wet rag down Erwin’s crotch and sees just how wrecked the blonde’s hole really is.

“Shit, Mike, you gotta see this…”

Kissing his way down Erwin’s abs Mike reaches the man's hips and Levi holds the flaccid cock and balls up so the larger man can get a good look of what’s under.

“...fuck, Erwin…”

Mike looks up to the commander, but finds he is practically incoherent, drifting to and from much needed sleep. So he reaches down and runs the pad of his finger around the red, swollen rim still glistening from the oil and gaping wide even with nothing forcing it so. The muscles flutter under the light touch, but both men are more interested in the vast amounts of pearly cum seeping from the asshole and ruining the sheets under them. Mike can smell the mingled scent of both Levi and his release marking Erwin from the inside and it’s enough to make him dizzy with arousal again. Unable to help himself Mike leans in to get a closer sniff and then tastes them, his tongue lapping gently inside and causing Erwin shiver and kick weakly at them, far too over sensitized to find any enjoyment in it. Humming as he pulls away, Mike looks over to Levi who has a horrified longing look in his eyes at the display. Its a half a second before Levi is pulling Mike to him by the back of his neck, their mouths meeting with the last of their energy and the smaller man moans when he tastes all three of them in Mike’s mouth and proceeds to lick him clean.

“You are staying the night.”

It’s not a question and Mike simply nods in agreement as they pull away to finish mopping Erwin and themselves up. By the time they are done Erwin is out cold and an immovable mass in the center of the bed so Levi and Mike crawl on either side of him and wrap him up tight in a protective embrace as they all find sleep easily for once.

Mike wakes early in the morning to find the other two still sound asleep, Erwin hasn’t even moved an inch from where he passed out hours earlier. As he gets up his muscles and joints protest the movement and Mike can’t fathom how sore their commander is going to be. He dresses quickly, intent on getting excuses made for Erwin and Levi’s absence for the day and maybe even the next if he can swing it. Mike is at the bedroom door when he hears a groggy voice from the mess of sheets and naked bodies on the bed.

“Thank you, Mike.”

The tall man smiles as he heads for the front door, already anticipating their next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I don't even like DP...why did I write this.
> 
> The lovely [Sù Kichuya](http://su-kichuya.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr drew [this amazing illustration](http://su-kichuya.tumblr.com/post/109896205321/once-upon-a-time-i-promised-that-i-would) for this story. Go marvel at it and like and reblog the heck out of it <3


End file.
